


it was just a little prank

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, So is Victor, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: What happens when your best friend makes you message your celebrity crush about a bad breakup? Well, naturally your celebrity crush comes to your house with eggs and a plan for revenge.Or, Yuuri has a breakup, Phichit has a plan, and Victor has a blast.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Remix Challenge 2021





	it was just a little prank

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty old writing, but! it still makes me laugh >:D  
> also i wanted a third fic to submit to the yoiremix2021 challenge but i post a lot more on tumblr, so i'm moving stuff--  
> enjoy!

It had just been a joke, Yuuri swears. Something that Phichit had dared him to do on a drunken night. As Yuuri stared at the figure in his doorway at 1am on a Saturday, he began to wonder, just briefly, if it was another drunken night and he had simply forgotten that he had drunk anything and now he was hallucinating. It was possible. Why else would Victor Nikiforov be standing in his doorway now, with a carton of eggs under his arm, and more in a bag hanging by his side, dressed in all black aside from his blindingly bright white smile.

“Well? Are we going to egg your ex’s house or not?” Victor asked him, tilting his head in a way that was just so puppy like. Yuuri blinked blearily at him once before looking down at his pajamas. “Oh! Of course, you must change first. It won’t do to be wearing such bright colors, we’ll be spotted!” Victor made shooing gestures towards him, backing him into his house and stepping in.

And now Victor was in his house. At 1am. With eggs.

“Go get changed, I’ll just wait here and we can go.” The smile Victor gave him was just as brilliant in the dim lighting from the crappy light bulb in the hallway. 

Any other day and Yuuri probably would be having a freak out right now. But as it was too early and he had been woken by Victor’s knocking, he just nodded dumbly and went to do as he was told. Because what else was there to do, really?

Phichit’s voice greeted him as he walked back into their shared room. “Well? Who’s bright idea was it to play pranks at 1am?”

“Ours, apparently.” Yuuri replied, grabbing a pair of his black pants and one of his darker shirts. 

“What do you mean? Yuuri, you know my brain doesn’t work at this time of the night.”

“Well remember that night when we got drunk, like, REALLY DRUNK, and we were playing truth or dare and you dared me to comment on one of Victor Nikiforov’s posts asking him to help me egg Jason’s house?” Yuuri slid the shirt on after smelling it to make sure at least he wouldn’t reek. 

“No. Don’t tell me…?” Yuuri could hear the tone of Phichit’s voice, he knew exactly what his best friend was thinking.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. He showed up. He’s in our apartment, and he’s waiting for me to come back in darker clothes because my pjs were too light, apparently. And he brought eggs. He BROUGHT THEM, Phichit.” Yuuri sat on his bed for a second, the shock and sleepiness slowly wearing off and the reality setting in.

“And you’re gonna go?!” 

“What else is there to do?” Yuuri sighed. “He actually CAME all the way here, and he’s already ready, and he has the EGGS. Phichit he actually bought eggs and BROUGHT THEM. I can’t just send him home!” 

Phichit was silent a moment, and that was much scarier than anything that he might have said. “Okay fine. But don’t stay out all night we have class.”

“No we don’t, Phichit, it’s Saturday.”

“Shh shh sh shhhhh just don’t stay out too late. And definitely no staying over at his hotel,”

“Phichit I didn’t even have to see you to know you winked and also I hate you.”

“No you don’t!” Phichit sung to him. “Now go vandalize your ex boyfriend’s house because he was an asshole and he deserves to have his home egged by you and also the world famous figure skater Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri laughed as he stood again and made his way back to the front of the house, where he found said star staring at some of his and Phichit’s photos. 

“Is this your ex, or your current boyfriend?” Victor asked without turning around. Yuuri slid his shoes on as he replied, “Neither. He’s my best friend and roommate, Phichit.”

“Ah, okay!” Victor turned towards him and GEEZ was this hallway small. “Are you ready?” He whispered gleefully, searching Yuuri’s eyes. 

With a gulp and a nod, Victor started to the door, not speaking again until they had walked a few steps away. “Alright, now, your name IS Yuuri, right?”

“Uh, heh, yeah.” Yuuri answered very intelligently. “That’s right.”

“Okay good,” after letting Yuuri gesture for which way to walk, Victor began to walk backwards, facing Yuuri. “I’m Victor.”

Yuuri barely managed to not respond with an ‘I know’ but he had figured it was obvious that he knew who Victor was. 

“Now, tell me more about your ex. I have to determine how hard I need to throw these eggs.” Victor gave him a devious smile and turned back around to walk next to him. 

Surprisingly, Victor was relatively silent as Yuuri told him the story about Jason, about how he was totally infatuated with him since his sophomore year of college, and about how he found Jason in their bed with some girl. 

“Well, sounds like I should be ready to give some extra hard throws tonight, huh?” Victor bumped his shoulder into Yuuri’s as they continued walking and gosh, Yuuri didn’t want it to happen, but they had reached Jason’s house now. 

“Here we are.”

“Really? He lives here?” Victor asked, looking up at the two-story house.

“Yeah, with his parents.” Yuuri snorted.

“Oh my god.” Victor smiled wide. “You can do so much better than some dude who runs home to his mommy after a fight.” Yuuri’s heart stopped beating for a split second, and then beat extra hard as if to make up for the skip. “But this is definitely going to make sure he gets in extra trouble, cause it’s his parents house we’re egging, and it’s his fault.”

Yuuri tilted his head at Victor in confusion. “But how will they know it’s his fault?”

“Because we’re going to write him a note, silly!” Victor bumped into Yuuri again. He set the egg cartons on the ground and readjusted the black beanie he had put on to hide his hair. “I’m thinking we write something out in the yard with the egg cartons. If, of course, we have time and don’t get caught before then.”

Thinking for a minute, Yuuri smiled slightly. “Or there’s a 24-hour store around the corner who sells spray paint.” 

“Brilliant!” Victor whisper-yelled. “You run and grab something really bright and noticeable, and I’ll get us set up to start throwing.” 

Yuuri nodded, and began to run. He grabbed more than one bottle of spray paint, in various colors, because hell if he was gonna break the law, then he was going to go out in style. When he arrived back at the house, he saw that Victor had spread out all of the egg cartons so that they could just turn and grab another once they ran out. He coughed quietly to get Victor’s attention, and lifted up the two bags of paint as soon as the skater looked at him. After a very approving smile, they got to work. 

It was definitely some of the most fun Yuuri had had in ages. Once they had a brief discussion over which comes first, the paint or the eggs, they began with the painting, as spray painting over the egg wouldn’t work, and the thuds of the eggs hitting the building could possibly awaken the people inside, in which case they wouldn’t be able to paint after.

And boy, was their painting beautiful. Victor began by spraying a huge, neon pink dick on the side facing the street, which Yuuri followed with a big “FUCK YOU GREG” written on the side with the neighbors that he knew Jason’s parents had been trying to get on the good side of. Things just got more and more vulgar as they kept going. 

Victor smiled at Yuuri as he stood by the truck sitting in the driveway. “Is this his?” He asked, and Yuuri nodded. He watched as Victor took his keys out of his pocket and stabbed them into three of the tires with a wicked grin. 

Then came the eggs. Yuuri swears every third or fourth egg Victor threw ended up on one of them instead of the house. It took Yuuri a bit to find out that no, Victor’s aim wasn’t actually THAT BAD, he was actually just throwing some of his eggs at Yuuri. When asked, he simply said with a wink and a shrug, “where’s the fun if we don’t come out a little dirty?” and followed it up by throwing an egg directly at the tip of the pink dick. 

By the time they had reached the last carton of eggs, they were both completely covered due to having a small war where they threw them exclusively at each other, and they were out of breath from laughing. 

It was all fun and games until Victor aimed for the window Yuuri had said was Jason’s, and launched the egg right as a light in the room turned on and Jason opened the window. The result was to be expected that the egg Victor had launched couldn’t be stopped, for by Newton’s law of physics, an object in motion stays in motion. And Yuuri and Victor both gasped as the egg hit Jason directly in the face, knocking him back slightly with a scream. 

Victor looked at Yuuri. Yuuri looked at Victor. 

And then Victor yelled “RUN!” and began running in the wrong direction. Yuuri reached out, grabbing his arm and pulled him to go the right way, and ran like his life depended on it. As they ran, they could hear the vague shouts of Jason, but all Yuuri could think about was that after grabbing Victor’s arm, their hands had somehow ended up tangled together.

Forget Jason. Yuuri thought, feeling his breathing pick up with more than just the running. A small smile spread on his face while they ran and he pulled Victor down road after road until finally Victor said “O-okay stop, waaaaaaaait! I can’t-!” 

They slowed to a stop, and Victor bent over, taking in a deep breath while Yuuri stood and panted. “God, you have too much stamina.” Victor said after he looked up at Yuuri, who had already mostly recovered. He smiled brightly and grabbed Yuuri’s hand again. “I think we’re far enough away that running would look suspicious. So let’s just.. Walk.”

He tugged on Yuuri’s hand and they began walking. “I think you’re just too tired to keep running.” Yuuri laughed, and bumped into Victor’s shoulder, causing Victor to sway to the side a little.

Victor laughed as well, nodding slightly. “Okay, yeah, I’ve been found out. I’m getting too old to run like that.”

“You aren’t old!” Yuuri gasped. Victor blinked at him, but slowly a smile spread across his face, a little different than the ones he had been giving all night, and he turned his head forward again.

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

“What for?”

“For inviting me to do this with you!” Victor squeezed his hand, but he kept looking forward while all Yuuri could look at was him. “I haven’t done something this fun in a long time. I really enjoyed spending time with you.” And now Yuuri was glad Victor wasn’t looking, because he was sure his face had turned red as soon as those words came out of Victor’s mouth.

“Oh.” Was all he could say for a minute, and he heard Victor take a sharp breath in.

“I’m sorry, was that too forward?” Victor asked, pulling his hand away and stopping. Yuuri turned towards him with a shocked expression. “I’ve been told I can be a little brash and a little fast and I’m so sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay.” Yuuri said, trying his best to give a reassuring smile. When Victor didn’t look at him, he reached out and grabbed his hand. “Victor, I mean it. It was okay, I wasn’t uncomfortable, just a little surprised.” That got Victor’s attention, and the sad look on his face faded a little. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I had a lot of fun too. And if it’s not too forward to say this…” Yuuri trailed off, looking to the side for a second before steeling his resolve and looking into Victor’s eyes. “I-I’d like to hang out again. Sometime. Maybe.”

These words caused a big smile to make it’s way onto Victor’s face. “Of course! I’d love to see you again, Yuuri!” They began to walk again as Victor went on. “We could go to a café and just talk, or we could go see a movie. Oh! There’s this new one coming out that I wanted to see, do you want to go with me?” He asked, squeezing Yuuri’s hand again and looking at him. 

Yuuri smiled back. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Here,” Victor started, pulling out is phone and hitting a few buttons before handing it over to Yuuri, the ‘New Contact’ screen bright in the darkness of the morning. “Put your number in my phone and we can text about the details of when and where!” With hesitant fingers, Yuuri began to put in his name and his number. Briefly, very briefly, he considered giving a fake number, because it wasn’t like Victor would actually remember to text him, and maybe that thought was what made him enter his real number. 

He said goodbye to Victor when they finally reached his house again, and with a quiet wave from the door, he went back inside. Back to his normal life, after the best night.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he expected when he woke that morning and checked his phone, but it wasn’t a text from Victor. He smiled at his phone as he read the words. So it wasn’t a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://undadasea.tumblr.com)


End file.
